The Heart That Connects Us All
by actoz
Summary: First story of the Heart Saga. All seems normal for Jacob Taylor. He seems to have a normal life.But then a mysterious organization with ties to Kingdom Hearts and his past appear and attemp to throw Jacob's seemingly normal world out of balence. What will he do when suddenly the fate of all the worlds rest on him? REWRITING
1. The begining of a journey

Hello this is me actoz and this is my first story and to my pleasure it is a Kingdom Hearts one. Hey Sora will you please.  
>Sora: actoz does not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney, just the plot and the many characters he made up, enjoy the story.<br>CHAPTER ONE

Location: New World Rina's House

"Rina time to eat", Rina's step-father Mathew yelled from across the hall.  
>"Thanks Mathew", Rina spoke back in a sing-song tone.<br>Mathew had made eggs bacon and toast in the shape of a smiley face. This was getting kinda old.  
>"Mathew, you have done that since I was six. Aren't I getting a little old for that?" Rina said with smiley shining as bright as the sun.<br>Rina is 16 and her parents divorced when she was only 2. She has white(think of snow) hair and blue eyes, she is 5'6 and wears jeans with a black skirt she mostly is happy but you don't want to mess with her when she is not. Mathew has black hair and green eyes, he is 6'9 and wears a lot of jeans.

Location: Destiny Islands

Kairi stood on the beach shore looking out into the water. Suddenly two hands went over her eyes  
>"Guess who?" The man spoke.<br>She spun around to see Sora.  
>"Hey you", Kairi said loudly.<br>"Morning sweetheart", Sora said as they quickly kissed.  
>"Hey loverboy", Riku said behind the two.<br>"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Both yelled in unison as they fell over.  
>"God Riku don't do that", Sora yelled angrily<br>Sora was 16, Kairi was 15 and Riku was 17. All three of then were still joined at the hip but now were the only three left on the island. Sadly, the only people to visit then was Axel, and sometimes mickey, or should i say only three for now.

Location: New World Jacob's house

"Time to wake up Jacob", his mom yelled from the other room.  
>He yawned and stood up, got dressed quickly and grabbed his emblem, an old necklace with the ying-yang symbol engraved. Jacob is 16 and is about 5'8. He has brown hair and his eye color is hazel. He has pale skin and short hair.<br>He ran to the kitchen and grabbed his coat. He told his mom he is going to the fair with Rina and he was gonna go pick her up early so he could get her something to eat. His mom was okay with it and he walked out the door wearing his jeans, black shirt and his leather jacket. He was also wearing his emblem around his neck.

Location: Destiny Islands

"I said I was sorry", Riku spoke as Kiari smacked him in the face.  
>"Bone head", Sora said in between laughs.<br>The three fell over laughing hysterically. They looked in the sky to see something coming towards them, fast. The three summoned their Keyblades and took their fighting stances. Sora's was the same and so was Riku's, but Kairi was her standing tall with her keyblade pointing up.

Location : New World Rina's house (longer than normal)

"Rina, someones at the door", Mathew yelled as the doorbell rang.  
>"Mathew, you're closer, you get it", Rina yelled back.<br>"No" Mathew said while eating his waffle 3 hours after she ate.  
>"You're just a lazy bum, ya know that?" she yelled as she walked to the door.<br>"I know", he said with a smirk.  
>"Who is it?" she said as she opened the door<br>"Good morning, beautiful", Jacob said looking at his girlfriend.  
>"Oh, hey Jacob I thought you weren't gonna pick me up for another 45 min.", Rina said back giving her boyfriend a hug.<br>"Yeah, but I thought maybe we could get something to eat before we go to the fair. I thought you'd be hungry so I..." he was cut off by her pecking him on the lips. "You can talk way too much sure I'll go grab my purse."

JACOB'S POV

I took a step inside and smiled. She was right, I could definitely talk too much. I grabbed the emblem on the my neck then behind me I heard "Hey Jacob"  
>"Oh hey Charlet what's up?"<br>"The sky."  
>Charlet is about 5'9 and has long raven black hair. She has green eyes and is relatively thin. Her and Rina have been friends longer than I could talk. About 15 and a half years! Whenever we go out she comes with us, sometimes I mind but usually she is pretty fun to be around.<br>"Going to the fair?" she asked probably wanting to come with us.  
>"No, not yet stopping at random pizza joint first", I said still not facing her.<br>"Can I come?" she asked knowing she would come whether I said yes or no.  
>"Umm, sure. But do you still have that 3-person coupon to random pizza joint?"<br>"Umm, I think so, let me check my room at my house" she yelped as she ran off.  
>I turned around facing her car until a pair of hands went around my waist from the back.<br>"Hi", Rina said as her hands moved from my waist to my neck.  
>"Hi", I replied.<br>"I'm tired", she said quietly.  
>"Do you not wanna go?" I said thinking how tired she must feel.<br>"No, I wanna go...carry me", she hushed into my ear making me shiver.  
>"Umm, sure", I said, then wondering what I had just got myself into.<br>"Yaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy!" she said full of energy.  
>"Umm, I thought you were tired?" I said jokingly.<br>"I am...of walking", she said tightening her grip.  
>I was not gonna argue, for two reasons. One: I don't really mind cuz she is light am I'm strong. And 2: she kinda has me in a choke hold so I don't wanna disagree.<br>"Okay, I will carry you for now. But when we get to the fair, you will walk", I said knowing I could not carry her for the whole fair.  
>"Okay", Rina wispered as she put her head on my shoulder.<br>"One, two...three", I blabbed as I tossed her on my back. I don't remember her being this light?  
>"Okay Jacob, I found the coupon...umm, okay, why are you carrying Rina?" she stared at me blankly.<br>"Umm, Rina's tired of walking?" I said. Wow, it even sounded weirder when I said it.  
>"I've heard weirder out of that child", she said louder than I expected. I wonder what she means.<br>"I'm not a child", Rina said while pouting.  
>"Yeah, I guess you aren't", she replied still wanting to come.<br>"Okay let's go", I said as we started to walk away, Rina nuzzling my neck making me shiver once again (not that I did not like it). Anyone who saw us must have had a freaking heart attack. One young adult carrying another. To most this would be weird, but for them this was pretty normal. We thought we would have a blast. We would, but we would never return home.

Location: random pizza joint

"We are here!" I yelled tiredly as we entered the store. Whew, I never knew that running from dogs with a person on your back can tire the crap out of you. I was just happy that we could eat before the fair. I sat Rina down on the seat and walked up to the owner.

"Hey Digero, can ya get me 1 large pizza with everything on 3 sized?" I told my friend Digero.

"Sure my friend, anything for my best customers", he laughed joyously. Well, it was true, though. We came almost everyday because we loved his pizza, I mean LOVE his pizza, but our favorite was his desert, the sea salt ice cream. It was our favorite food of all time. It was good.

"Our pizza will be done in about five mins", I said to my girl and Charlet.

"'Kay", Rina replied sitting up at my voice.

"What about desert?" Charlet said staring at me again.

"No. We'll go get some after the fair, kay?" I laughed thinking they forgot.

"Oh yeah, the fair", Charlet giggled as I reminded her. It was funny what I thought was correct, I guess we have been like this a while.

"Pizza done", Digero yelped out as he brought our pizza and a gift, 3 sea salt ice creams.

"Digero, we did not order those", I said looking around the room looking for some one that could have. Hmm, no one's here.

"Well, they're on the house, for my best customers", Digero said smiling.

"Thanks Digero, you're the best!" Charlet yelled as she hugged Digero tightly.

"I...can't...breathe", he gasped as she let go.

"Oh, here is a mini cooler so you can have them when ever you want", Digero smiled at us. I couldn't help but get the feeling we would never see him again.

The pizza was great as always but it didn't feel the same with the weird feeling in my stomach. Oh, well at least we got the icecream.

Location: Fair (Rinas pov)

"Hey Charlet, where are you going?" I asked staring at my best friend as she walked off.

"Oh, I don't want you guys not having fun 'cause of me, so I think I am gonna go solo for a while. Meet you in four hours," Charlet said and turned away. Weird, very weird.

Jacob and I walked to a few rides but I was sad that Charlet was not there. I tried to hide that from Jacob, but of course he noticed.

"What's wrong beautiful (his name for me)?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking."

"Rina, we have been together since we were eleven. I know when you are lying," Jacob replied matter-of-factly. Crap, he was right.

"Let me guess, it's Charlet, come on lets go get her" he said as he walked away. Well I guess he's right.

He was the first one to spot her meditating on a rock.

"Hey there she is..." he said and pointed.

"CHARLET!" I screamed as she fell off her rock.

"Owww...hey what's up?"

"Charlet, come one we are going to have fun", I said with my favorite smile. I ran back to Jacob who was far behind.

"Missed you", he smirked.

"Missed you too", I smiled back.

"Where do you wanna go now", Jacob said to Charlet who was giving Jacob the look.

"What about home? I am tired", I said ready to call it night.

"Umm, sure but wanna eat the ice cream first?" Jacob said pulling out the ice cream.

"Oh yeah, of course", I smiled grabbing mine.

"Hey there's a box inside", Jacob said staring at a small box.

"Open it", I said staring at the box.

"Okay", he said opening it. Inside was a star shaped fruit.

"Huh, what the heck is that?"

"Oh, there's a note", Jacob said pulling out a frosty note.

It read:

To Jacob, Rina and Charlet,

This is a very rare fruit and it connects the hearts that eat it, so I choose for you to eat this rare fruit in the ultimate bond. Good luck and hope you return to this world soon.

Digero

"Wow, that's weird", I said staring at the fruit, as I put my hand on it, it glowed and then Charlet's hand touched the fruit and it broke into perfect 3rds.

"Umm, are we supposed to eat this?" Jacob said staring at the fruit.

"I think", I said as I tried to take a bite and my arm flew pointing at Charlet and her arm pointed to Jacob. Finally his arm flew pointing to me.

"Umm, okay", Charlet said as she took a bite.

"Wow guys, you have to try this", she said taking another, finishing it off.

She was so right. It was good, really good. I mean so good I dropped my ice cream good.

"...I could not say a thing it was so good", I said licking Jacobs fingers.

"Yeah " Jacob said wishing there was more.

"Well let's go home", I said grabbing the two's hands and walked down the street.

"Hello there Rina, Jacob, and Charlet", a dark voice spoke behind us.

We spun around quickly to see man in a dark cloak... darkness surrounded us as our location changed to complete and utter darkness.

Location: Unknown (Jacobs POV)

As the area changed all I could see was the man's cloak, slightly glowing. I shot glances between Rina and Charlet and then instinctively put them behind me, not that it would matter.

"Who...are...you?" I shakily pronounced staring at the man, but he remained silent.

" I...SAID...WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!" I screamed looking right at him.

Nothing. He said absolutely nothing. If there was a pen falling to the ground it would be the only thing you could hear. I trembled as he slowly raised his palm facing us. Rina yelped as a swirling orb appeared from his palm. I was worried for my life as he fired it right at me. I closed my eyes as it struck. Ahhhh that FREAKING hurt was all I could think as I doubled over with pain. In milliseconds he was right in front of me and kicked me over Charlet and Rina. They gasped as I hit the ground 20 feet away. The ground was soft but it still hurt extremely bad. My stomach was still in a lot of pain as I stood up. I looked to see Charlet go flying to left, and then he grabbed Rina, my Rina, by the throat. Who the heck did he think he was? That is my girlfriend. He is so gonna pay.

"PUT HER DOWN!" I screamed at the man. he punched her in the gut and the I lost it completely and lightning started to surround my body. A mysterious blade appeared out of my hand and I stared at it, it looked a lot like a key...oh...it's a Keyblade! This was just what I needed.

I swung the Keyblade as I ran towards him, he laid Rina down next to him and summoned a Keyblade of his own. He ducked as I swung at him aiming to cut off his head. He stabbed at my stomach missing by a few centimeters. I leaped back as he swung to cut me in half only managing to rip my leather jacket. I was breathing slightly as I ran back at him, getting a clean strike on his shoulder, partially severing it. He screamed in pain as he kicked me all the way to Charlet, waking her up.

"Wow, what happened?" she said standing up

"You get Rina, get out of here. I'll stall him as long as I can", I said knowing I probably would die trying to hold him off. Honestly I didn't care. If Rina died while I lived I would want to do too.

"Jacob, no", Charlet said shaking her head

"CHARLET DO WHAT I SAY OR WE ARE GOING TO ALL DIE!" I yelled looking at her

"Jacob...alright", Charlet said looking down.

"Charlet watch out!" I said running towards Charlet, as a dark orb flew at her. Astonishing I made it in front of her in time. I shut my eyes to feel. Nothing. As I opened them I saw a shield covering us.

"Charlet how did you?" I said staring at her.

"How should I know?" she said yelling back.

"Well, umm, keep it up", I said running at the man again.

I swung at his legs which jumped only to get struck by her shield. As he fell I brought the Keyblade towards him, which barely missed as he rolled and knocked us back with a side kick to my ribs and a punch to her gut. she grunted a collapsed. Well there goes my plan. I stood to see him pick up Rina and look at me. His eyes were a glowing red.

"Put her down", I spoke calmly.

"Ha-ha, all of energy", he said laughing.

"No", I said lying.

"Okay, I'll 'Put' her down", he laughed and then threw her at the ground, hard.

I felt power running through me as my keyblade reappeared. I looked at my other hand to see it glowing too i screamed"diiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee!" as a 2nd Keyblade appeared and my hair turned purple


	2. thrown into the darkness

Hey world of fan fiction how are you doing! Hope you're doing great because so am I, one day and I already have a beta reader! Yay for me! So everyone give a big thanks to Gr4Yr4iN for being very helpful in my first story. I hope all you people enjoy the story.

actoz does not own kingdom hearts, disney or anything else he puts in, just the plot and oc's(original characters)

Chapter 2 Location: Dark Realm ( Jacobs pov )

My hair turned a bright purple as I felt energy surge through my body. My first thought was to charge right at him with my new-found power but instead I got a better idea. I filled both my Keyblades with lighning and threw both of them directley at my adversary. He blocked the first one with ease but the shock paralyzed him, leaving the second opening to slashed his ribs and he screamed in pain. Just as he could move I side-kicked him about 50 feet away. I resummoned my keyblades and charged at the masked man. By the time i reached him he had stood up and pointed his keyblade at me. He swung for my head, but to his dismay I easyily ducked. I pushed him about five feet into the air. I jumped and kicked him twenty feet backwards where he made a 'thump' noise when he hit the ground. I slowly walked over to him and he stared at me with utter fear.

"Please, spare me", he whimpered from the ground.

"Spare you? Ha don't make me laugh". I hissed as I kicked him 10 feet away.

"Feeling talkitive, eh? Tell me something. How do you know us?" I ordered.

"I am from another world, orderded to kill you", he yelped

"Who?" I spoke looking dead at him

"I...don't know", he mumbled.

"WHAT!" I yelled picking him up.

"It's the truth", he whimpered staring at me.

"You're worthless ya know that. Goodbye", I said lifting my hand charging a blast.

"No please", he said lifting his arms protecting his face.

As much as I wanted to I couldn't. I lowered my head and dropped the man to the ground. He immidiately jumped up and ran out the area.

I breathed in and my hair went back to normal as I ran towards Rina.

"Rina, oh please Rina don't be dead...I need you don't die", I whimpered as I stared at her.

"...owwww", Rina said as she opened her eyes.

"Oh thank god, Rina, your'e alright", I said hugging her tightly.

"Oh what am I, chopped liver?" Charlet said as she put a hand on her hip.

"Rina, can you stand?" I asked Rina who was still on the ground.

"No, i dont think so", she said holding her head.

"Is he gone?" she said staring into my eyes.

"Ues, he's gone", I said hugging her yet again.

"You killed him, right?" Charlet said bluntly starring at me.

"At first I so wanted to, but ,I couldnt", I said staring down.

"You did the right thing", Rina said staring at me.

"I guess", I spoke picking her up bridal style.

"Umm Charlet, carry her", I said giving her to Charlet.

" Why?" she said holding rina bridal style.

"I have the weapon, duh", I said summoning the keyblade.

" Where's the 2nd?" Charlet said starring at me.

"Whenever I summon it my hair turns purple."

"Really?" Rina said looking at me.

"Yeah."

"Show me."

"Okay", I said as I summoned the 2nd. My hair turned bright purple.

"Wow", she said as my hair color dissapeared.

We decided to travel in silence to prevent sneak attacks. We found a forest and decided to call it a night. We collected a lot of wood and built a lean to. I looked over to Rina to see her clenching her head.

"Rina what's wrong?" I ran up to her quickly.

"I...don't...", Rina said before collapsing.

"RINA!" I yelled looking at her.

Charlet could see I was getting very angry and told me to get more wood. With my anger I summoned 2 Keyblades and chopped about 50 pounds of wood in ten minutes. When I came back Rina was sleeping and looked peaceful. At just the sight of her my anger went down and I reformed to my original stage.

"How is she?" I asked Charlet, who was smiling.

"Fine, she just needs rest."

"Okay, good", I said stroking away hair from Rina's face.

I took to watching over Rina while Charlet was working on a fire. I killed some deer for us to eat. To the smell of it cooking Rina woke up.

"Huh, what happened?" she said watching me cut a roasted deer leg then hand it to her.

"Just in time to eat", I smiled as she took a bite.

"I had the stangest dream", she said starring at me.

"Oh did you now?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was able to make or I think make shields and stuff."

"Hey, thats my power", Charlet said.

"Umm okay", Rina stared.

"Hey Charlet, how long do those stay up?"

"About an hour. Why?" Charlet growled.

"Oh okay", I said looking down.

"Sorry", Rina said.

"About what?" I whispered.

"No, not you, the squirrel", she said pointing to a squirrel surrounded by a brick barrier.

"How did you?" I stuttered.

"I can also make ice, fire and lightning.

"Ummmmmmm okay?" Charlet said laughing.

"Well, umm I should probably make a barrier around here. Yeah, how about steel?"

"Okay, but make a bunch of mattresses around it."

"Okay", Rina said closing her eyes. Out of no where they appeared.

I was told to go to sleep because of the fight I was in a few hours earlier. I slept through the night to wake up with Rina on my shoulder. I moved but she did not wake. I found a rock that looked kinda like a bowl and start digging. Rina stayed asleep but Charlet did not.

"What are you doing?" she joked looking down in my 20-35 foot deep hole.

"looking for water...ah found some", I said climbing back up with a bowl.

"Don't drink that", she said staring at me.

"I am not planning on it yet, gotta cook it first", I whispered as I started cooking it.

"Oh Rina's still sleeping?" Charlet said looking over.

"Yeah", I looked back.

"Now that we have the water...", i said taking off my shirt.

"AHHHHH!" Charlet screamed waking up Rina.

"Jacob what are you doing?"

"Washing my clothes", I said looking at them.

"Hey, go look for a nest and be back in about 3 hours okay?" I said staring at them.

"Okay Jacob", Charlet said as she walked off.

"Bye Jake", Rina said kissing me on the check.

"Bye beautiful", i said while I took off the rest of my clothing.

When they returned in 3 hours I had all my clothing back on and I was packing up what we had.

"Hey, you're done", Charlet said walking in.

"Yeah, been done for a while", I said looking back.

"We got the eggs", Rina showed me nine eggs.

"Wow good job. We will cook 'em right now."

"They are brand new", Charlet said.

"Ya momma bird just laid them", Rina laughed.

"Ummm okay?" I said cooking on a flat rock we found.

"So when do we clean our clothing?"

"Well you are gonna have to wait", I said giving the eggs around.

"Why?" Rina said looking at me.

"Well, if you don't want me here we will wait till noon."

"Okay", Rina blushed.

"Well, eat up."

As noon came I left. Everyone knows why. But when I returned they were all that was there.

"Wow you guys pack up fast."

"Hehe thanks", Rina said back.

"Well then lets go", I said grabbing the bag. It only held some wood and our pot so we were fine.

We walked for about nine hours and only stopped to eat. We were getting pretty tired so we decided to call it a night. Making camp was simple. All Rina did was make the bairrer. We could have walked longer, but we wanted to keep our energy up.

"Night every one", Rina said crawling up to me.

"Night", me and Charlet mumbled back.

Rina was the most optimistic out of the three of us. Me and Charlet are kinda down. All i can think of is that man. I even dream of him. Terrible nightmares, like me killing him or him killing Rina.

But tonight my dream was just as peaceful as it would have been if nothing happened.


	3. kidnapped

Hello this is Actoz and this chapter 3 of the heart that connects us all. thanks to Gr4Yr4iN for becoming my beta-reader! Enjoy:)

Location: Dark realm(Jacob's POV)

I awoke fully rested to see Rina's head on my shoulder again. I am supprised that she finds my shoulder that comfortable. I knew it we need to get moving soon so I wispered in her ear, "Rina, time to get up."

"...Hmm, Mathew", she said half asleep.

"No, it's me, Jacob", I spoke softly.

"Oh, Hi Jacob", Rina said quietly.

"C'mon, we have got to go", I smiled moving her hair behind her ear.

"Okay", she said slowly standing up.

"Charlet, wake up", I said staring at her.

"Okay", she said standing up.

We packed up as usual but whenever I looked at Rina i knew something was wrong.

"Rina", I spoke softly so I did not scare her.

"What?" her voice was cold and made me shiver.

"...Umm Rina, are..you...okay?" I barely breathed out.

"..." Rina said nothing.

I sighed and started to turn away but then she grabbed my wrist.

"Sorry", she sighed out.

"'bout what?" I questioned her.

"For me", she mumbled.

"What about you?"

"You know..."

"No, I don't."

"Me! I have been feelingless lately."

"Why?"

"Mathew."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but...do you feel this," I said poking her ribs, making her laugh.

"Hey, what's the plan?" Charlet said from behind us.

"Umm, I dont know maybe this way?" Rina said pointing to the left.

"Okay", I said still smiling.

We walked for about 20 minutes until Rina decided to run on ahead. At first we thought it was a good idea until we heard a blood curdling scream. I quickly ran towards it to see Mathew on the ground and another person in a dark black cloak. I looked at the body and decided on it was a woman, maybe in her 20's, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Who the heck are you and where's Rina?" I growled.

"The name's Larxene and don't you forget it. Oh the girl is with Samuel."

"Who's he?" I said as I raised an eyebrow.

"You fought him earlier."

"Oh, no."

I looked at Charlet and I ran towards 'Samuel' as she dealt with Larxene.

Location: Dark realm (Charlet's POV)

I watched Jacob run away as I stared down my enemy. She used knives as her weapon and I used my shields. This was gonna be a good fight. Wind surrounded my body as I charged at Larxene. When her knives hit my shield I jumped back to see her only inches away. Wow, she's fast. She easily knocked me on the ground with a side-kick to the stomach. I felt energy swell up in my hand and a keyblade appereared, making me smile. Now the fight was Larxene's knives Vs. me with my key blade and shield.

Her speed was still a problem, getting many small blows on me. My keyblade, on the otherhand was getting heavy blows on her. It was sure who the winner would be. She attemped to do a backflip but my keyblade thought otherwise and it struck her down. I smiled then ran after Jacob.

Location: Dark Realm (Jacob's POV)

In my lightning form I am a lot faster than Samuel, coming up behind him within seconds. He kicked my in the jaw and I fell to the left. I ran up beside him and threw my Keyblade aiming for the head. He ducked barely but it knocked off his cloak. No, it couldn't be...

"..Sam?" I stuttered looking at our old best friend before he dissapeared.

"Hmm, you actually remember me", he laughed.

I knew he was my best friend but I did not care at all. He was the enemy and I would have to end his life.

I speed up and jumped in front of him, throwing a lightning spear dead at his chest. Right before it struck a man with 2 keyblades appeared and blocked the strike.

"Who are you?" I said staring at the new man.

"The name's Roxas," Roxas said revealing his face. 

When I started running at them it took a minute or two before they attacked me. I was outnumbered and outmatched. I swung my left keyblade at Roxas's head while I parried Samuel's keyblade with the other. I did a somersault to the left to dodge Roxas and then a back flip to dodge Samuel. I filled my keyblade with lightning and threw it at samuel. As it did before, Samuel was paralyzed. Now it was just me and Roxas. Mano y mano. He quickly charged at me and thrust forward his keyblade at me. I jumped back and blocked another one of his strikes. It was easy to see this man used his keyblade longer than me becase he blocked almost all my attacks, while still getting several blocked by me. I was running low on energy though and my defenses were weaking. I blocked both his keyblades to feel another strike my back. Samuel! Of course he was done with the parlaysis. I screamed out in pain and collapsed.

"Roxas, carry the girl. I'll get Jacob", Samuel muttered.

"That's not a good idea", a third man spoke from behind.

"Why not Luxord?" Roxas stuttered.

"You've gotta play the game, kiddo", Luxord simply replied.

"Huh?" Roxas questioned.

"Just come on", Luxord said walking away with Rina on his back.

Location: Dark Realm (Charlet's POV) (note pov means point of veiw)

I was running fast when I realised Mathew was still back there. I stopped and ran back towards Mathew.

"Mathew. Mathew, wake up!" I yelled into mathew ears making him shoot up.

"RINA!" he yelled getting up to almost immediately fall back down.

"This is gonna be a long day", Charlet sighed.

location: Dream Realm (Jacob's POV)

I landed on my back in a mysterious place. A man was standing across from me. Telepathically I heard him say 'welcome'. I said in return 'who are you?'

"Zack", he said aloud. 

"Oh", I silently spoke back.

"Prepare yourself", he laughed before summoning 2 keyblades and taking a fighting stance.

"Ummm, why?" I said trying to summon both but only managed to summon 1. He was blocking my power.

"To unlock your potential", he laughed.

"Well, if it's a fight you want, it will be a fight you'll get", I smiled raising my Keyblade.

He charged at me with record-breaking speed. I jumped away but by the time I landed I was kicked in the stomach hard. He flipped of the edge and barely grabbed the edge. As I started to pull myself up he kicked me in the face, making me fall for eternity.

Location: Dark Realm (Charlet's POV)

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob", I spoke as he opened he opened his eyes.

"Where's Rina?", Mathew said nervously.

"I...dont know", I said standing.

"Here, let me fix that", I said giving him a potion. His back was fully healed.

"She's gone." 


	4. out of the darkness

Hello this is actoz and this is chapter 4. Have fun oh please review

I do not own anything

**location:Dark Realm (Jacob's pov)**

I can't believe it, I lost her. I feel a hand on my back to see Mathew, though cut up was smiling

"I, lost her" i muttered

"Don't worry, we'll find her," charlet muttered

"how?" Mathew yelped

"I don't know but we'll figure it out" she barked back

"lets hope so," i muttered

"i could be of assistance" a mysterious voie appeared behind us

I spun around to see a blonde girl who was about our age, she was wearing all white and had blue eyes.

"who, are you?" chalet beamed

"My name is Naminé" the girl spoke softly

"Do...I know you?" I spoke with my hand on my head

"not neccisarilly, no," Naminé said "but you have seen me before"

" the pizza joint," i anwsered

"Correct, Zack" she smiled

"Who's Zack?" Naminé smiled when charlet asked this

"the man in my heart," i muttered

"he is how Jacob's hair turns purple," she anwsered

"oh," charlet silently spoke

"yea he beat the crap out of me" i mutterd

"yes, when your hair turns purple you gain a second keyblade, correct?" Naminé spoke

"yes" i muttered

"hmm so it is true, come on follow me" Naminé beamed

"ummm, no"charlet glared

"yes charlet, come on" i said as i walked towards Naminé

"WHAT YOU ARE CRAZY YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHY SHE WANTS TO HELP YOU" charlet wailed

"honestly I dont care, you coming with us is not my concern" I hissed, making mathew shudder

"i am helping you for two reasons" Naminé plainly replied

"What reasons?" charlet said calming down

"my first reason is because digero asked me to" we all starred at her in awe when she said this

"The pizza guy? what does he have to do with this?" mathew gasped

"he is my master, he taught me magic with his keyblade," Naminé stated

"What! he has a keyblade?" i yelped

"correct but we must go soon or the gate will close" she said before starting to walk away

"what gate?" i asked catiously

"you'll know it when you see it" she said as we ran behind her

Sure enough, about 1 mile away there was a huge gate, wide open and water down below

"wow, big gate" mathew said admiriring the gate

"grab on" Namine said reaching out her hand

We all grabbed hand and stepped through the gate...

**location: ? (jacobs pov)**

owww, my head was throbing as i hung on to consiousnes, was it a trap? should i of listened to charlet? out of no where i heard a voice

"Jacob, JAcob JACob JACOB WAKE UP!" Naminé yelled into my ear

"uggg what happened" i mumbled as i got to my feet

" you have been asleep for 2 weeks!" Naminé yelled

" WHAT! that's not possible," i yelled getting up

"not really, you fell 150 into the water" Naminé yelled over the sound of, wind? uh oh

"we gotta move" i muttered

"ya think!" Naminé yelled

"where's every body?" I yelled

"follow me" Naminé yelled running towards a hole that was to the left of a very small waterfall

As we entered the cave i saw Charlet and Mathew and sighed. at least they are safe. I saw 3 other people looking at me, i did not reononize them so i guessed they are not from where i am. then they boy in the middle, who had brown spiky hair, spoke

"Jacob, nice to finally meet you,"the boy spoke,"my name is Sora" Sora Mumbeld

"i am kairi" the red head to his left said

"and I'm riku" A boy with purple hair standing to the left of Kairi

"we're doomed" Naminé muttered

"what?" i yelled

"the storm, we wont survive" she sighed, "we wont survive"

"no, NO!"i screamed with rage.

"Jacob" Charlet hushed

"NO! I ALREADY LOST RINA I AM NOT GONNA LOSE YOU OR MATHEW" i sreamed as lighting sorrouned my body, i flew out of the cave now standing in front of the storm

I put my hands forming an elecric ball throwing it at the sky, making a small hole of clear air. i fired about 3 more before i colapsed...

**dream world**

"Zach," i yelled

"yes jacob," he smiled

"where does this lead" i said pointing to a road

"rina is sleeping, you can go see her, in fact, i will join you" he said as i walked down the narrow road. When I finally reachedthe end i saw two rina's, one with white hair, and one with black.

"issabella, hi" Zach said putting his hands aroung issabellla's waist

"wait if Zach's here then" then said spinning around and seeing me, she ran as fast as she could jumping into my arms.

"what hapened," i said looking at her, she was bleeding in several places

"samuel, he is well...

**location:?(rinas pov)**

**"**hello my dear," samuel said walking in.

"sammy? Oh my gosh what happened to you ?" i said quickly suprised by him being here

" What happpened, you choose him, thats what happened " he hissed

"him? you mean jacob?" i questioned

"yes you idiot, you could of choose the path of evil and had everything you wanted, or you choose the life of a fool helping others. AND YOU CHOOSE HIM!" he yelled smacking me in the face. For two weeks that is all he did.

**location: rina's heart**

Rina began to cry but before i could tend to her Zack spoke

"not to be rude but jacob has to go," he said shyly

"Oh yea the island!" i said getting up

"Zack," i said looking at him

"what?" he said witha puzzled look on his face

"I'm so sorry, but i'll have to kill you"


	5. the power and end of the ship

Hello, this is actoz and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you Gr4Yr4iN for being my beta-reader and please review. Flames or not I still appreciate your input. I do not own nothing  
>"Kill me? What are you talking about, Jacob?" Zack said as he took a step back.<br>"I don't want to, but it is necessary for me to be able to use your power," I frowned.  
>"Really? You think I need to die for you to gain my power? You are wrong." He laughed as he summoned his keyblade.<br>"Why only one?" I questioned his motive.  
>"To show off to my girlfriend, Isabella", he said winking to Rina's counterpart.<br>"As you wish" i smiled summoning my keyblade  
>He made the first move, dashing straight at me. Knowing he would do this, (he is part of me, duh) I kicked him in the jaw. In the air he flipped and landed on his left foot first. He growled and summoned his second keyblade. He ran straight at me and as I jumped out of the way he grabbed my foot. I braced myself as he threw me into the ground. My keyblade flew away from me on impact. He lifted both his keyblades to finish me off, but I had other plans. I shot two balls of lightning directly at his stomach, sending him about 200 feet into the "air". I grabbed my keyblade as he began to fall and pointed it skyward. It shot a golden beam at him and it went straight through his chest. Instead of him hitting the ground an orb of light went into me as I woke up.<br>"Jacob? Are you ok?" Charlet spoke with my head in her lap.  
>I stood up and looked at the storm<br>"I can deal with that," I said as my hair sifted to purple.  
>I shot about 5 blasts before it became a beam. I spun the beam around until the storm was no more. After using so much energy in a single turn I fell on my leg and almost slipped out of conciousness. I breathed heavily and Charlet and Sora helped me up. I was slightly limping as we went back into the cave.<br>"Come on guys we can leave now." Sora spoke softly and brought his hand to lift Namine and the red-haired girl who's name I do not remember. Kim? no. Kara? not a chance? Oh, i got it, Kairi! I stuck my hand out to lift Riku up, but he instead stood up himself. I heard Zack's voice echo in my head: 'arrogant'. I took one look at them all and sighed. I could sense Rina had just awoke as well.

Samuel's ship (Rina's POV)  
>I awoke smiling as I remembered my previous dream. Was it really a dream? Or just my heart reminding me of what matters. I had just put my rag of a shirt on as Samuel walked in.<br>"Good morning my dear Rina", said Samuel with his cocky smile.  
>"..." I stared at him with my cold eyes.<br>His smile turned into a scowl as he struck me across the face. I knew that that attitude of pain would make him happy so instead I put on a smile. He picked me up and looked at my clothes.  
>"Get new clothes, now", Sam said after he pushed me back to the ground then he threw a chair towards me. I felt energy swell up in my hand and a sword appeared. Just like Jacob's? right before the chair struck me I slashed it into halves. Before I could go after Samuel two men with black hoods appeared. The man on the right had a claymore and bright yellow eyes. The second man had the same eyes and had two arrow guns. The door opened behind them and Larxene, a woman who was there when I was taken, stood behind Sam.<br>"Meet Saix and Xigbar", Sam said with an evil smile. Saix raised his claymore. It hit a rope which dropped a chandelier on top of all of them. Xigbar exploded in a puff of smoke but Saix survived. I jumped over all of them and began to run. Down the hall a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes had his keyblade pointing at me. Really? Really! Why does everyone decide today would be a good day for going on patrol? i don't have the time to deal with this. I shot a couple bricks at him and prayed to god one would hit. Boy, did I get lucky. He cut two. Two of the fifteen bricks I threw at him. Man, today is my lucky day. Well sort of. I turn left at the next turn. Ya know what? I take that back. in front of me was a bunch of shadow creeps and all they did was stare at me. I saw a giant fuel splodge and had an idea. Jacob, Mathew. I'm sorry. I bowed my head and threw my keyblade directly at it.  
>Ship (Samuels POV)<br>So she's escaped...BOOM! What the heck was that? Roxas came flying by telling me to run. I turned my head only to see fire shooting straight toward us. I looked at my teleporter and sighed.  
>" ALL UNITS TO DESTINY ISLANDS" I disappeared as the fire engulfed my voice<br>Sorry for the short chapter but the next is full of fighting.


	6. the next world

Hello this is actoz with a new chapter. And this is the last chapter in this world. The next world is the wonderful world of Dragon Ball Z. Well. say hello to Chapter six: Riot! I do not own any sort of group or anything of the sort

I have to add to the disclaimer. I do not own Danny Phantom,Bleach, Full Metal Alchemist, Phineas and Ferb, or Dragon Ball Z. And i will not be making a crossover with any of these in the sereies so it'll just be me writing the m in the chapter they are mentioned. So every chapter of new stories of this series will say "i do not own (story world there in) or kingdom hearts. If that makes any sense

**Destiny Islands (Jacobs point of view aka p.o.v)**

Wow. Was that a dream. I cant sense rina anymore so I dont know if shes dead or something. The island is safe now and Sora is going to teach me the way of the keyblade while Riku teaches charlet. our training will begin in four days when King Mickey arrives. Everyone is acting wierd. Sora is completely hiding his feelings for Kiari and Namine is talking to riku a lot because she needs him to track some one down for a second time. namine keeps on dissapearing Only thing is when i ask him about it he says all i need to know is that i have met him before. Charlet sits on the edge of the the "docks" while I stand in the center of a smaller part of the island reading a technique script(known as tech.) About a move know as ability scan. it seemed simple enough.

Step 1: Lay scroll on ground

Step 2: point keyblade at scroll

Step 3: Say "scroll Awaken"

Step 4: tech will be learned instanly and used subconsciously

"Sounds cool don't it" An extremley high pitched voice followed by a chuckle rang out from behind me, Causing me to spin around and hop backwards to see a...mouse?

"Mickey you came early" Sora said with a nonchalant tone.

"Mickey? King Mickey. Is a Mouse?" i am starting to think i am just plain mental

" Well of course why wouldnt he be?" Sora said like it was something he saw everyday.

"Well. Mice. Cant. Talk!" Charlet said taking my side of the situation

"Well. I guess where your from they dont." riku said deciding to be a mutual party

"Well traing doesnt start until tomarow so I am gonna master this skill" I bark and summon my keyblade

" Scroll Awaken" I roar as my keyblade glows

"Scroll Awaken" Charlet says copying me.

both me and charlet glow and lift about five feet of the ground. only to be slamed back down by an outside force. Once i hit the ground i was picked up by Sora only to get a strain of memories

"Wow. You think about red that much?" Kiari blushed for what i said but then kicked me for calling her "Red". i only say it because it makes her angry.

".you see..." Sora trailed off.

"You think I didnt know you two were a couple? Either I'm hiding it or you're just plain oblivious. Why do you think it would bother me?" I joked. I would be stupid if i could'nt figure out why. It was Rina. I am acting like this just to laugh at his face when he tries to explain it to me.

"Well. uhh. i guess...Rina. you seem so fine with her disapearence because you are good at hiding your emotions." Sora blushed. Ha. I am starting to really enjoy this.

"Okay. First. I have only been hiding my emotions for 6 or 7 hours. I can't sense her any more but that might just be because we are at a distance farther than any other since we ate the papyou fruit." I spoke with a gloomy almost mono-tone voice

"You, ate the star-fruit?" Riku bit his lip and mickey yelped

"Well. Yes. Wh-why does it matter?" charlet whimpered. worried by what thier expression told.

"Rinas...dead." mickey almost screamed by what my expression was. I was smiling.

"i assume samuel had something to do with it?" i smiled. something's wrong. I cant feel my body

"well. we cant be positive but. the likely-hood is that."mickey backed away

"well thats good because he'll be here in twenty seconds...ak...go...run...NOW!" I barely was able to scream out the last part before my body was taken back over. Five seconds before they arrived he answered my question i was thinking.

"The names Anubis. And I'll handle this fight. I'll give you your body back when the fight is over"

**Destiny islands (Anubis' P.O.V)**

My hair reformed from his brown to make floating black. Sadly for me the fight would be boring. About 300 Anti-saix's appeared and very few xigbars. Samuel stood in the back. 8 decide to kill me by all hitting me at once. Weaklings. All of them broke or did not cut me. I roared and all 8 exploded to a puff of lack smoke. I smiled. I am gonna get to kill samuel with my own hands. In a matter of minutes only two were left. Samuel was on the left and some dude was on the right. The man on the right was first to speak.

"I am Isis. Who are you?"Isis spoke as if he was not about to die.

"Anubis. Now will i have to fight you or can you move youself so i can kill samuel." i Scofed as he began to walk towards me. The fight has begun

I ran to punch him but when i swung he literally flew out of the way. Then I jumped to kick him out of the air but he dissapeared behind me. before i could even turn around he smacked me to the ground. I backflipped out of the way of his next kick and finally got a clean kick on him. It conected to his face and he screamed as he flew into the waterfall. Now was my chance. I charged my lightning attack. I yelled "Dark lightning Cannon!" And a huge lightning beam soared towards Isis. it hit him dead on and left a big crater behind him. but he didnt move.

"Well i Guess i just have to go to the next level" Boom

As i stood up isis hood had been blown off and his hair was bright yellow. He disapeared and kicked me through the waterfall. yea. through it. when I finallygot up Isis and samuel were gont and instead was a box. in side the box was a list:

Dragon ball Z

Full Metal Alchemist

Naruto

Bleach

Danny Phantom

Phineas and Ferb

arent cha gonna save...

I passed out before i could finish...

**Destiny Island (No POV)**

As silence followed Charlet was the first to decide to poke her head out of he hole they were all in. only to be about 10 feet away from a collapsed Jacob. He was hurt, but would live. The note told that several worlds were in danger and the first one was know as "Dragon Ball Z". Sadly the portal is incomplete. The first portal that opened to the timeline they told us in four weeks, 6 days. The portal is only big enough for Jacob to go. the portal back to this time is in 6 years. only to us it will be about fivre jacob touches me he should revert to his younger 17 year old form. His memory or power wont change. he will have the strenth and abbilities he learned in this world but with the same age as he left. Jacob is starting to wake up. when he is okay he will train.

**4 weeks 6 days later (jacobs pov)**

I walked out of the shack where I sleep on a bunk bed with charlet above me. she was still asleep. I packed my bags and left. I wasnt runing away or anything, but there are certain things the person who is saving the world can only do when no one will see him. i slowly walked to the edge of the circle island where i learned riku gave into the darkness. when i plopped down i started to tear up. Since the day anubis had came i have been training harder than i have ever in my whole life. I havent had time to cry. Not once. If I cry i wouldnt of gotten stronger then anubis. Or wouldnt be able to out run Mickey, out strength riku, or even out class sora. If I cried I would never of master both of my keyblades. I was crying to loud and got sora's attention who was spending time with kiari. He, of course got kiari's attention. They of course, had to know what was going on. When they saw me sora sat on the right and kiari sat on the left. I leaned on kiari and cried until about 20 minutes before any one would wake up other that us.

"What were you doing?" said giving sora a smug look

"What are you talking about?" Sora most of comletely foregot what they were doing before we got here.

"Before you were over here. why were you awake and what were you doing?" they both gasped

"ummm nothing" sora yelped

" you were doing something" Riku said from behind us. They both jumped. I simply stood up and we both gave them a look.

"ummmm We'll tell you if you catch us" Sora said as he ran in the water then on the islands. When is he gonna learn i am way faster than him. we ran around the island 2 before i caught him. He completely lucked out. when i caught him mickey told me o let him go and get ready for the portal. i already was. It was time to go.

"Bye everyone" I said turning for the portal. nope. i just cant leave that easy. every one except riku gave me a hug. He gave me a very firm handshake instead.

"What city?" Mickey questioned"

"Satan" i spoke with ablsolute certinty. going over a report 100 times means i should get every one right

"hero?"

"The Great Sayainman or The Golden Fighter"

"School in which you attend?"

"Orange Star High School"

"two strongest in school"

"Gohan Son and Videl Satan"

"Okay you're ready "

i stepped through the portal to get flung into a different world. i plumited through the sky and slammed through some trees and crashed in to the ground.


End file.
